If You Wanna Scream
by DazzlexMe
Summary: Kurt and Blaine go to their 5th reunion, but what happens when an old friend shows? Based on a prompt from a Tumblr anon. Smut. Sebklaine.


**Title: **If You Wanna Scream  
**Pairing:** Sebklaine  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Warnings(This chapter):** Threesome,dirty talk.  
**Prompt:** Would you write sebklaine at a warbler reunion?  
**Playlist: **Scream-Usher. I recommend listening to it while you read.  
**A/N:** Thanks to my amazing Beta Minty (AKA someonesshadow) over on Tumblr.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Glee characters, just the idea for this storyline.

The Warblers had never been the typical show choir, and while their numbers and practices were very structured their parties were not. Blaine could remember all too well the things that went down at Warbler parties. Today was no exception. The reason for the celebration was the Dalton Class of '12's fifth reunion. The reunion was, of course, planned by the Warblers, with Sebastian and Wes in charge of most of the aspects of the party. The party itself was being held in Dalton's gym attached to the older dorms. Usually Warbler reunions were held in the main building but Blaine was sure that the Warbler's reputation with late night, secretly planned, Warbler parties were to blame for their location change. The beauty of it was that Dalton had given the graduating class the opportunity to stay in the currently out of use dorms. It was an idea that Wes had presented to Blaine a few months back. That way no one had to worry about driving drunk or calling a cab back to their hotel, they could simply walk down the hall. Blaine had agreed that the idea sounded very smart and after learning that the money raised from the deal would go towards fixing up Dalton and funding the Warblers, he couldn't say no.

So here Blaine stood in the large room filled with students and their significant others. The entire class seemed to have appeared at the event, and Blaine had already been told several times tonight that the promise of another Warbler party was too much for anyone to resists. Kurt had simply raised his eyebrows and Blaine had blushed and shaken his head. Blaine took Kurt's hand in his own now and smiled widely, "Would you care to dance?" He spoke loudly, trying to be heard over the loud thumping music, picked by Sebastian or Nick no doubt; this wasn't Wes's style.

"I would love to," Kurt smiled and allowed Blaine to lead him to the dance floor. When they reached the floor Blaine spotted Jeff with his arms around Nick's neck, dancing in the crowd and before he could say anything Jeff had turned and waved at him. Blaine grinned and waved back just as Nick's head came up to lock eyes with Blaine. Nick grinned and waved as well, mouthing that he would talk to Blaine later. Blaine nodded and pulled Kurt into the middle of the dance floor.

The bouncy tune flowed through the room and it wasn't long before Kurt started shrugging his shoulder and Blaine bounced in place. They laughed with each other and tried to mimic the others dance moves and soon they were grinning like idiots. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and spun him in a circle which caused Kurt to squeal a little and trip over Blaine's shoes. Blaine laughed and placed a kiss on Kurt's forehead.

"I see your dancing hasn't improved Mr. Anderson-Hummel." Blaine teased, good-naturedly.

"I see it's been three months and you're still abusing my name change." Kurt teased placing a soft kiss on Blaine's lips.

"I'll never get tired of saying it." Blaine said softly, a warm smile gracing his face.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Neither will I, now stop being a sap and let's dance." Blaine laughed and obeyed giving Kurt another quick spin.

They danced through a few more songs, all upbeat and happy until a voice came over the speakers. "Okay Dalton, It's time to get this party started! Warbler style." The music suddenly changed into a tune that was familiar to Blaine; it had come out in his junior year and at his senior year graduation party the Warblers had all shot a very un-sober music video to the song. The song was a far cry from the pop being played only seconds earlier; instead it was a clubbing song and Blaine knew Sebastian had been in charge of this music selection.

Blaine smirked and winked at Kurt as the song began. He pulled Kurt closer and began to dance in a more provocative way, moving his hips in time to the music. The couples around him seemed to have the same idea, if they hadn't already, and the atmosphere was immediately changed into that of a club. Kurt smirked and slid his hands to Blaine's hips, effectively pulling the other boy closer, and Kurt rocked his hips with Blaine's. Blaine brought his arms to wrap around Kurt's neck as they moved together in a way that was downright filthy. Blaine hardly noticed the few appreciate stares they received; he was much too busy focusing on the feeling of Kurt rocking against him, half hard in his skintight jeans. Blaine leaned his head forward to sing along in Kurt's ear, voice low and seductive. "_On my waist, through my hair, think about it when you touch me there, close my eyes here you are, dancing in the dark."_ Kurt groaned low in his throat as Blaine dropped his lips from Kurt's ear to his neck and began to suck on his pulse point.

Kurt pushed Blaine's shoulders lightly, "Blaine, what will our friends think?"

Blaine pulled back and smiled, "I don't really care." Blaine ground his hips into Kurt's with more force and Kurt's eyes fluttered, his head falling back slightly.

"Blaine…" His voice was pleading, whether it was for him to stop or keep going, or maybe a little of both. The song changed into another familiar tune and before Blaine could say anything someone was tapping him on the shoulder.

"Can I cut in, Killer?" The snarky tone could be recognized anywhere. Blaine's head turned at the same time as Kurt's at the sound of Sebastian's voice. The boy hadn't changed much since their high school days; he was just as tall and lanky as always, his hair looking as if he'd just stepped out of the bedroom.

"Actually Sebastian, We-"Blaine was cut off by a squeeze to his hip. He turned questioningly to Kurt who leaned his head towards Blaine and whispered in his ear.

"Remember our bucket list?" Kurt pulled back and stared at Blaine as he waited for Blaine's brain to process. _89. Have a threesome, _Blaine's memory supplied him.

"Are you sure?" Blaine asked, his voice full of concern. He knew that the history between him and Sebastian hadn't been a pleasant one, though after his apology Blaine had kept in occasional contact until graduation. Once Blaine had joined Kurt in New York he had become too busy to keep any sort of real friendship between them and Blaine hadn't even spoken to him in at least three years. Though Blaine found Sebastian attractive he hadn't felt the need to act on it, not when he had Kurt.

Kurt nodded and gave Blaine's hip a reassuring squeeze. Sebastian crossed his arms and raised his eyebrow. "Well?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Fine. But you're not dancing behind him, got it?"

Sebastian smirked, a devious glint in his green eyes. "Then what do you suggest princess?"

Kurt smirked a smirk of his own and jerked his head in motion to say that Sebastian should get behind him. Sebastian nodded slightly, an amused smirk still playing on his lips and his eyes were dancing. Blaine knew that look and what it meant; he was suddenly jealous. Sebastian stood behind Kurt and brought his hands up to Kurt's hips, just resting them there, and Kurt brought his hands up to Blaine's shoulders. Kurt leaned forward and kissed Blaine's lips before pulling back to sway to the music. Blaine brought his hands to Kurt's waist just above Sebastian's own hands and then he smirked over Kurt's shoulder to him. Sebastian returned the smirk and winked, causing Blaine to wonder what he had agreed to. Sebastian gave Kurt's hips a tug causing him to be pulled flush against Sebastian's own body. Blaine could see Kurt's pupils dilate slightly as he did and Blaine moved forward to push himself against Kurt.

_I see you over there, so hypnotic  
Thinking 'bout what I do to that body  
I get you like ooh baby baby  
Ooh baby baby, ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby  
Got no drink in my hand  
But I'm wasted  
Getting drunk of the thought of you naked  
I get you like ooh baby baby  
Ooh baby baby, ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby_

Sebastian ground his hips against Kurt's ass, causing Kurt to let out a low moan. Sebastian sent Blaine a taunting look, as if egging him on. Blaine couldn't help but slide his hands down to rest overtop of Sebastian's. Blaine rocked his hips in time with the music and Kurt gasped his eyes fluttering closed. Sebastian leaned his head down to place his lips on Kurt's neck, his eyes stayed glued on Blaine the entire time. Blaine forced back a groan, the sight of Sebastian hanging all over Kurt made jealousy spike in his chest…but it also was strangely alluring. Blaine had the urge to show Sebastian that Kurt belonged to him, but at the same time he wanted to shove Sebastian against the nearest wall and fuck him senseless. Kurt threw his head back, his face twisted in ecstasy as Sebastian sucked on his neck. Blaine practically growled low in his chest, moving his hips harder against Kurt. Sebastian let his lips drop from Kurt's neck and he stared at Blaine with eyes blown wide. Suddenly Blaine was attacking his mouth over Kurt's shoulder and Sebastian was groaning into his mouth. The boys were oblivious to the catcalls and wolf whistles from around the room.

_Kill the lights, shut 'em off  
You're electric  
Devil eyes telling me come and get it  
I have you like ooh  
Baby baby ooh baby baby  
Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby  
Girl tonight you're the prey  
I'm the hunter  
Take you here, take you there  
Take you under  
Imagine me whispering in your ear  
That I wanna take off all your clothes and put something on ya_

"So hot," Blaine heard Kurt mutter and Sebastian smirked against Blaine's lips. Blaine's hands moved from Kurt's hips to Sebastian's, and managed to somehow pull him closer against Kurt. The two boys groaned and as Sebastian broke the kiss Blaine could see how turned on the other two looked. A light sheen of sweat coated their brows, Kurt's hair was becoming messy and disheveled and Sebastian's matched, though Blaine was sure that Sebastian always had sex hair. Their lips were red and swollen from kissing and he could feel Kurt's hips rolling against his. Blaine was in awe of the sight; it was the most erotic thing he'd ever seen. Blaine now completely understood Kurt's kink for a threesome; if this was anything to go by it would be a wild night.

Blaine leaned over and whispered into Kurt's ear, "How about I take you back to our dorm and show you who you belong to?" Kurt whimpered, torn between grinding back against Sebastian and rocking forward into Blaine. Blaine smirked and looked over Kurt's shoulder at Sebastian, "Would you like to join us?"

Sebastian smirked, "Like you had to ask. Any excuse to see your pretty little ass naked." At any other time Blaine would have rolled his eyes but right now he was too horny to care. Instead he grabbed one of Kurt's hands and one of Sebastian's and pulled them towards the door.


End file.
